En quatre temps
by Chipuliara
Summary: Pour vivre amoureux et heureux, encore faut-il se déclarer. Et pour se déclarer, encore faut-il être conscient de ce qu'on ressent. Et ni John, ni Sherlock ne semblent avoir remarqué quoi que se soit... Patience, ça ne saurait plus tarder ! Quelques ladys, pour arranger les choses ? /!\ Attention, slash /!\ Johnlock. Enjoy !
1. Le cauchemar qu'est Mary

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : Johnlock

**Note** : A la base ceci est un OS... Mais en fait, je l'ai écrit en quatre parties, donc je le publie en quatre chapitres ! ^^ (D'ailleurs j'ai été particulièrement inspirée pour le titre... Mh ?) Et comme les parties sont très courte, et que dans ma tête ça reste un OS, je les publie tous les quatre d'un coup ^_^

**IMPORTANT** (je crois) : En fait l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue après avoir fait une vidéo Johnlock (dispo sur YouTube d'ailleurs, [ ]/watch?v=sbJPyEkIt18 si vous voulez :) ) donc vous allez trouver dans l'histoire **des passages du film** (de Ritchie, of course) mais **pas l'intrigue** du tout... Voilà, en gros x)

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- Le Cauchemar qu'est Mary -**

Il faisait sombre, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps Sherlock était pris au piège. Il ne voyait pas de sortie de secours, d'échappatoire possible. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir assez vite et assez bien pour se sortir de là. Il ne trouvait pas les points faibles de cette femme face à lui. Elle était belle, fine, habillée comme il se devait. Ses cheveux blonds relevés en chignon décent et le visage froid. Hautaine. Elle le regardait de ses yeux acérés et il commençait à manquer d'espace. Il voulut reculer de quelques centimètres au moins, mais il était acculé contre un mur.

-Vous savez que vous rêvez, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Mary de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

Sherlock ne répondit pas mais sa respiration se faisait moins aisée.

-Ici, rien n'est rationnel, continua la projection. Vous êtes face à face avec vous-même, Holmes. Et vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien contre vous.

Il déglutit et chercha une fois de plus une solution pour s'enfuir.

-Il n'y a aucune issue, enchaina la femme comme si elle lisait en lui. Vous êtes là parce qu'au fond de vous vous savez qu'il sera inévitable que John partage un jour plus que mon lit. Vous savez qu'il déménagera sous peu, d'ailleurs il vous l'a dit.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens et il ne parvenait pas à répondre. Il avait comme un nœud dans la gorge. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

-Vous serez seul, Holmes. Et qu'importe d'être le meilleur, s'il l'on n'a personne pour partager sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que dès que John m'aura épousée, il n'aura plus rien à faire auprès de vous, et vous en avez peur.

Elle se rapprocha, dangereuse. Derrière lui le mur se fissurait. C'était toute la pièce qui tremblait et qui menaçait de s'effondrer.

-Vous êtes… terrifié. TERRIFIE !

Le cri le fit sursauter et il se réveilla brusquement alors que dans le salon encombré Watson ouvrait les rideaux en grand.

-Debout, Holmes ! Ordonna-t-il. Il est plus de six heures.

Sherlock retrouvait difficilement la notion du réel. Il se redressa sur les coudes comme il put dans le canapé usé et chercha une pendule des yeux.

-Vous avez promis de dîner avec nous, ce soir, continua son ami en se retournant vers lui le regard réprobateur.

Sherlock frémit mais fit tout pour le cacher. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se rendre à ce repas.

-Il vous reste moins de deux heures pour vous rendre présentable, ajouta Watson comme une sentence. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Et il partit en claquant la porte. Et Sherlock détesta ce dîner un peu plus encore.

_**.**_

Sherlock regarda sa montre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de son geste. Secondes pendant lesquels il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi Watson tenait tant à ce qu'il rencontre sa fiancée. Mary Morstan… Pourquoi diable Watson était-il allé s'en amouraché de cette femme ? Tout était si simple, avant que son ami et lui-même n'apprennent son existence. Elle venait… tout gâcher. Tout gâcher. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le cadran et les aiguilles annonçaient vingt heures vingt neuf. Il serait la demie dans trente six, trente cinq, trente quatre…

-Vous êtes en avance, Holmes.

Eux aussi, de tout juste trente trois secondes. Sherlock referma sa montre qui regagna bien vite la poche de sa veste, il eut un sourire crispé.

-Oui, c'est de bon temps.

Son ami sembla amusé mais n'en montra rien. A la place, il se retourna vers sa chère et tendre, de la douceur plein les yeux. Sherlock en aurait régurgité son repas, s'il n'était pas à jeun depuis presqu'une journée entière.

-Mademoiselle Mary Morstan, présenta-t-il dans les formes.

-Enchanté, fit-il en se levant comme le gentleman qu'il savait être. Tout à fait ravi.

Son sourire charmeur et le baisemain qu'il lui offrit firent très doucement rougir la jeune femme. Sherlock trouva cela absolument ridicule. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'exaspérait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'était bien là. C'était… partout. Ça flottait dans l'air, autour d'eux. C'était dans chacun des regards qu'il lui adressait. Elle ne le voyait pas. Sherlock glissa son regard vers son ami et comprit que lui savait. Mais lui savait depuis longtemps que leur rencontre serait ainsi. Il le savait depuis la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé d'elle. Et sans doute avait-il confirmé ses soupçons lors de l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, puis à chaque fois qu'il esquivait ce genre d'entrevues. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard que Mary ne vit pas. Il en allait pourtant de ce dîner, car son fiancé tentait de convaincre son ami de ne rien faire de stupide. Et Sherlock savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien promettre. Il lui adressa un sourire détendu, et Watson en aurait soupiré s'ils avaient été seuls.

Ils se rassirent alors que Mary entamait leur première conversation.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, assura-t-elle. Savez-vous, monsieur Holmes, que je suis absolument enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance ? Je suis une véritable adepte des intrigues policières.

Elle semblait tout à fait enjouée, Sherlock garda le sourire sous les réponses qu'il aurait voulu moins sèches. Il ne voulait pas gêner Watson. Pour lui, il désirait que le dîner se passe bien. Elle voulut éviter de paraître naïve devant un homme du métier et précisa qu'elle trouvait pourtant parfois un peu hasardeuses les déductions tirées de détails infimes. Ce fut presque avec jouissance qu'il s'empressa de lui démontrer à quel point elle avait tort de douter de l'importance extrême desdits détails.

-Tenez, prenez Watson.

-J'en ai bien l'intention…

Elle eut un sourire tendre envers son fiancé et le souvenir d'un mariage proche fit grincer les dents du détective qui marqua malgré lui une seconde d'arrêt. Il tenta de n'en rien faire voir. Même Watson ne remarqua pas. Il en voulut plus encore à cette femme qui l'aveuglait au point de ne plus faire attention à ce genre de chose. Lui qui se vantait pourtant de le connaître par cœur, Sherlock en aurait ri. Il eut un sourire crispé avant de reprendre. Il vanta les mérites du soldat et de l'homme de courage, par des détails il montra clairement qu'il voyait clair en cet homme, peut-être mieux qu'elle encore.

Dans sa poche il glissa sa main et se réjouit que Mary voit que Watson ne l'en empêchait pas. Il en sortit des talons de tickets de boxe et des rappels de paris d'argent, criant haut et fort qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait et que lui seul connaissait tout de lui. Il ne voulait pas que Watson s'en aille vivre avec elle, c'était viscérale. Il ne voulait pas que Watson s'en aille. Se retrouver seul dans leur appartement, avec leur chien, Mrs Hudson pour seules visites.

Car il savait bien que lorsqu'il serait marié il n'aurait plus rien à faire avec lui. Watson disait qu'il se trompait et que lorsqu'il vivrait avec Mary il ne cesserait pas pour autant de venir le voir, mais c'était lui qui se fourvoyait. Ils se verraient de moins en moins, et puis plus du tout. Et Sherlock serait seul, encore. Sherlock ne voulait plus être seul, il avait pris goût à l'amitié.

-Mais sauf votre respect, monsieur Holmes, vous connaissez John de près, coupa doucement la jeune femme. Qu'en est-il d'un parfait inconnu ? Qu'auriez-vous à dire sur moi… ?

Sherlock se retourna vers elle, et le temps sembla s'arrêter avant de reprendre soudain.

-Sur vous ? Répéta-t-il.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou, au contraire… mais il avait promis à Watson de ne rien gâcher, alors le mieux était de refuser poliment. D'ailleurs, son ami avait choisi lui aussi cette voie.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit… Commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

-Oh, compléta Sherlock en se tournant vers lui. Je doute fort que ce soit…

-Pas en dînant… Acquiesça Watson.

Sherlock se retourna vers la jeune femme et prit son regard le plus courtois.

-Une autre fois, peut-être.

-J'insiste, assura-t-elle.

-Vous insistez ?

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle le tentait désespérément. Peut-être était-ce un signe du destin. Watson dut sentir l'étincelle qui grandissait en lui car il baissa la voix pour lui parler plus durement.

-Rappelez-vous notre conversation !

Mais c'était trop tard, Sherlock s'était décidé. Il ancra ses yeux à ceux de Watson et le défia de l'en empêcher.

-Notre Lady insiste, fit-il sournoisement.

Et Watson sut qu'il avait perdu. Sherlock prit ses aises sur la table pour la décrypter, elle et ses airs parfaits. Il y avait deux petites tâches d'encre bleu indien juste derrière son oreille. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être fait ces marques toute seule donc on l'avait aspergée. Un enfant, sans nul doute, et vu la hauteur il ne devait avoir plus de huit ans. Elle n'avait pas d'enfant, elle en gardait donc. Gouvernante. Sa parure était splendide, en rien ressemblant à un bijou de gouvernante, sa patronne le lui avait donc prêté pour l'occasion. Elle devait être juste dans son travail et savoir mieux que bien gérer toutes sortes de situations. Il remarqua aussi la marque d'une bague à son annulaire gauche. Bijou porté longtemps dans un pays chaud mais dont elle s'était séparée. Peut-être l'homme était-il mort, ou peut-être l'avait-elle quitté. Un homme brutal, peut-être alcoolique. Ou bien trop pauvre pour satisfaire une femme ambitieuse. Il ne voulait pas être blessant mais en fait si, il le voulait. Alors il choisit parmi ses hypothèses celle qui la classait au rang des femmes exclusivement intéressées et cupides. Il, n'aimait, pas, cette, femme. Le verre de vin qui vint asperger son visage lui assura de la réciprocité de ses sentiments.

-Vous avez raison sur tous les points, fit-elle la voix mal assurée. Sauf sur un seul je ne l'ai pas quitté. Il est mort.

La mort, il y avait pourtant pensé. Sur un signe de tête de son fiancé elle quitta la table et Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il n'osa pas se retourner vers son ami et son expression restait figée. Il ne voulait pas que Watson voit qu'il s'en voulait. C'était plus simple qu'il lui en veuille, lui, pour l'instant. Sherlock le méritait. Il se haït pour l'avoir déçu. Il n'aimait pas le décevoir, mais il était comme ça. Il se dit que, finalement, Watson méritait mieux que lui. Peut-être Mary serait pour lui une parfaite épouse.

-Bravo, mon vieux.

Et alors que son ami quittait la table à son tour, Sherlock se sentit le plus seul des hommes. On lui apporta sa commande et il glissa sa serviette dans son col. Tant qu'à être venu jusqu'ici, autant dîner.

_**.**_

Watson n'avait clairement pas apprécié la tournure qu'avait prise ce rendez-vous. La tension dans l'air était palpable et rappelait chaque seconde à Sherlock à quel point il pouvait être stupide. Il entama la conversation alors que le fiacre les menait au travers des rues de Londres. Il tenta les innovations architecturales, le grandissement ahurissant de l'empire industriel. Il brandit sous ses yeux l'argent des paris qu'il avait pris pour lui avant de les ranger de nouveau dans ses poches. Rien, pas une remarque. Il parla d'opéra et souleva l'hypothèse qu'ils s'y rendent ensemble le soir même. Son manque de réactivité l'inquiéta légèrement. Il se demanda s'il resterait muet longtemps. Il n'était pas sûr de tenir longtemps sans qu'il ne lui réponde. Sherlock s'était pris à apprécier le son de sa voix et le gout de ses répliques soucieuses ou mordantes selon les occasions. Il aimait le voir réagir. Et il ne réagissait pas.

-Vous avez un don inouï pour le silence, Watson ! Finit-il par dire. Ce qui fait de vous un compagnon idéal…

Il fut surpris d'être frappé à cet instant. Il protesta mais fut ravi qu'il bouge enfin. Pourtant son regard restait sombre et Sherlock sut que _la _conversation était pour maintenant…

-Je savais qu'elle avait été fiancée, elle me l'avait dit.

-Alors notre soirée à l'opéra tombe à l'eau ?

…mais il n'en eut pas envie. Il fallait bien, pourtant, qu'il trouve les mots pour se faire pardonner. Il n'aimait pas quand Watson lui en voulait. Il sourit doucement et prit une voix légère.

-Avouez que ça vous a fait sourire, lorsqu'elle m'a jeté son vin à la figure.

-Ne riez pas, Holmes, ce n'est pas drôle, sermonna-t-il.

Mais lui-même avait souri au souvenir de la veille et luttait pour que ça ne se voie pas. Ils échangèrent un regard qui devint très vite complice, et Sherlock sut qu'il avait gagné. Il aima le sentiment qui se déploya dans son corps en comprenant que Watson tenait assez à lui pour passer l'éponge sur ça. Sourire aux lèvres, chacun détourna les yeux vers sa fenêtre. C'était fini. Tout était… comme avant. Sherlock perdit son sourire en se rappelant que ce n'était que temporaire : Mary était toujours là.

**. 1/4 .**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu... et que ça va continuer à vous plaire ^^

Tout de suite, la suite ! ;)


	2. La gêne qu'est Adler

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : Johnlock

**Note** : A la base ceci est un OS... Mais en fait, je l'ai écrit en quatre parties, donc je le publie en quatre chapitres ! ^^ (D'ailleurs j'ai été particulièrement inspirée pour le titre... Mh ?) Et comme les parties sont très courte, et que dans ma tête ça reste un OS, je les publie tous les quatre d'un coup ^_^

**IMPORTANT** (je crois) : En fait l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue après avoir fait une vidéo Johnlock (dispo sur YouTube d'ailleurs, [ ]/watch?v=sbJPyEkIt18 si vous voulez :) ) donc vous allez trouver dans l'histoire **des passages du film** (de Ritchie, of course) mais **pas l'intrigue** du tout... Voilà, en gros x)

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- La gêne qu'est Adler -**

-Oh, ne fermez pas !

John retint la porte qu'il rouvrit pour la jeune femme. Il ne se demanda pas ce qu'une dame pouvait bien faire au 221B, il était gentleman dans l'âme, il se posait ces questions plus tard. Comme par exemple lorsqu'elle le remercia, juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte sur elle.

-Merci docteur.

Merci docteur. Elle n'était pas venue pour lui, mais elle semblait le connaître. Elle n'était donc pas une simple cliente de son ami. Il essaya de re-visualiser son visage alors qu'il remontait les escaliers en direction du premier étage. Belle, élégante, les boucles brunes et les yeux… bleus, lui avait-il semblé. Non, ce n'était tout de même pas… Si c'était le cas, il s'en sentirait grandement affecté. Il n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle avait fait souffrir Holmes bien plus que son dû. Et lui s'y replongeait à chaque fois, comme l'imbécile qu'il était lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. John n'aimait pas ceux qui rendaient Holmes idiot. John n'aimait pas Irène Adler. Il priait pour s'être trompé quand il croisa Holmes qui descendait. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fenêtre. Ce qu'il fit

-Holmes ? Intervint-t-il. Que faites-vous ?

-Rien.

Il se retourna et John le trouva changé…

-Auriez-vous un…

-Un faux-nez ? Coupa-t-il. Non.

-Je vous en prie, tenta-t-il une dernière fois en se retournant vers le bas de l'escalier. Dites-moi que ce n'était pas…

Mais Holmes eut le temps de lui voler son manteau et de sauter par la fenêtre.

-Du tout !

-Holmes ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers la fenêtre ouverte. Où allez-vous ?

Il n'entendit en retour que le bruit sourd de son ami perçant le toit de la réserve à charbon. Epuisé de ce simple échange contre-productif, il referma la fenêtre et gagna le premier. Débarrassé de son manteau, il jeta sa veste et son chapeau sur le premier meuble qui passa, puis s'installa sur le fauteuil derrière l'unique bureau du salon et ouvrit un journal. C'était celui de la veille et il soupira. Il se demanda ce que son ami était parti faire. Il se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport quelconque avec cette criminelle de haut vol. Il n'aimait pas ça, au risque de faire tourner ses réflexions en boucle. Pas, du, tout. Holmes était complètement obsédé par cette femme. Il avait même une photographie d'elle près de son fauteuil.

John fixa de longues secondes le cadre renversé sur le meuble bas. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à lui sans particulièrement se presser. Il ne s'en saisit pas tout de suite, il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi vouloir faire de cette chose. Il la souleva, retourna l'image vers lui et l'observa longuement. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas seulement l'oublier, au lieu d'aller toujours se fourrer dans les problèmes à cause d'elle. Elle le manipulait, entièrement. Elle pouvait faire de lui absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle pourrait entièrement le détruire qu'Holmes n'y verrait que du feu. Et ce serait ensuite à lui, son ami, de venir ramasser ses morceaux après l'ouragan Adler. Et c'était une mission bien trop insupportable… Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le cadre. Insupportable. De le voir ainsi. De savoir qu'il s'était mis dans ces états de sa propre initiative. De savoir que si elle revenait, il recommencerait. De savoir qu'il pourrait mourir pour elle. Pris aux trippes, John lança l'objet à travers la pièce avec toute la force de sa haine pour cette femme. Le verre alla se briser contre le mur d'en face. La carde retomba sur le sol, face contre terre. C'était bien fait pour lui.

John se redressa un peu, comme plus léger. Holmes ne remarquerait sans doute pas tout de suite le changement dans le décor, étant donné le caractère pour le moins désordonné de leur appartement. Mais il finirait plus ou moins rapidement par voir la différence, et John espéra un instant que cela n'engendre pas une conversation agaçante et stérile sur la prétendue absence de sentiments de son colocataire pour la dangereuse jeune femme. Il finit par souffler et prit le journal du jour sur le meuble maintenant légèrement moins pourvu avant d'aller se rasseoir sur son fauteuil.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit quelques minutes après à peine. Holmes la referma en entrant, se débarrassa de son faux-nez et de son manteau – bien que théoriquement, il ne lui appartenait pas – et se laissa tomber sur son propre fauteuil, attrapant son violon au passage. John regarda son retour par-dessus son journal, silencieux. Quand son ami croisa son regard il le soutint un instant, avant de reprendre sa lecture, dédaigneux. Il décida de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Du moins pour un temps. Il n'aimait pas le voir prendre des risques inconsidérés. Ce serait là sa façon de le lui faire comprendre. Il ne lui demanda même pas où il était sorti.

Le silence s'étira.

John n'aimait pas ça. Il baissa brusquement le journal qui se froissa.

-Vous ne vous vantez pas de votre récente escapade ? Demanda-t-il, froid et sarcastique.

Holmes releva les yeux de son instrument, qu'il était au passage en train d'accorder.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas envie de l'entendre.

-Ah oui ? Et qui dit ça ? Continua-t-il, presque méchant.

-Le cadre, très cher.

John s'en retrouva troublé. Alors il l'avait déjà remarqué. Etonnement, que cela fut si rapide l'affecta plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Il préféra ne rien répondre à cela. Il reprit un visage dur et fier et fit claquer le papier du journal en le remettant correctement devant son visage. S'il le prenait comme ça, alors il s'entêterait dans son silence.

_**.**_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le suivait, encore. John marchait dans l'une des nombreuses rues de Londres, le visage fermé. Il n'avait pas vraiment accepté de venir avec lui, il n'avait pas dit qu'il était d'accord pour l'accompagner. Mais il était venu tout de même, et Holmes en avait tiré un genre de sourire satisfait tout à fait insupportable lorsqu'il avait retenu la porte pour passer à son tour.

-Nous y sommes presque, informa son ami.

-Ô joies… Ironisa John sans même regarder autour d'eux.

Il était persuadé – _persuadé !_ – que cette nouvelle sortie avait rapport à Irène Adler. Il n'avait aucune idée de la piste que son ami suivait, il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient actuellement sur une affaire véritable. Ou si Holmes s'insinuait dans la vie de la jeune femme de manière plus ou moins subtile. Peut-être même faisaient-ils là un genre d'espionnage industriel à usage privé.

-Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que rien de dangereux ne nous attend. Normalement.

-Je n'en doute pas… Maugréa-t-il.

Oh que si, il en doutait. Il en doutait même fortement. A chaque fois qu'Alder passait dans les parages elle laissait derrière elle un genre de sentiers de désolations. Désolations psychologiques et sentimentales, en ce qui concernait Holmes. Et John exécrait cela.

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle vous avait déjà attiré des ennuis, fit-il sardonique.

Son ami se retourna brusquement vers lui, semblant soudain tout perdre de son apparente patience.

-Bon sang Watson mais quel est le problème, à la fin ?!

John se tut. Tout à fait malgré lui venait de revenir en sa mémoire le souvenir de ce jour où il avait retrouvé Holmes entièrement nu menotté au lit d'un grand hôtel. Par la faute d'Adler. Elle avait réussi à tromper sa vigilance pour le droguer, elle l'avait déshabillé. Elle l'avait entièrement déshabillé. Elle l'avait installé sur le lit et elle l'avait attaché. Du moins John avait fortement espéré qu'elle l'eut drogué en premier lieu. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'Holmes tombe aussi bas. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Il n'était pas question de savoir si oui ou non Holmes eut été conscient lorsqu'elle l'eut mis à nu. Quoi que si, ce fut là une part importante du problème. Elle l'avait _vu_, bon sang ! John tenta de prendre sur lui. Ces états d'âmes étaient tout à fait ridicules. Il se racla la gorge comme il put.

-Il n'y a rien, parvint-il à déclarer presque calmement. Aucun problème.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant encore. Holmes semblait suspicieux, mais John gardait le contrôle. Pas une infime trace de son malaise ne ressortait de son corps.

-Bien… Conclut finalement Holmes.

-Bien.

-Alors allons-y.

Son ami le devança et John vit qu'ils étaient effectivement arrivés à destination. Ce fut presqu'avec réticence qu'il le suivit une fois de plus dans les problèmes qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à suivre.

**.**

Il ne s'y était pas trompé. Les problèmes pleuvaient. Quand un bruit incroyablement sourd résonna à ses oreilles John leva les yeux sur l'ébauche de navire qui glissait lentement près de lui. Non… Ses yeux cherchèrent alors aussi vite que possible la silhouette d'Holmes quelque part sur le chemin du bâtiment. Entre les rails, nulle traces de lui. Son cœur se contracta dans sa poitrine. Il l'imagina mort.

-Holmes… Souffla-t-il.

Il regarda le bateau continuer sa route comme au ralenti. Il avait le souffle court et l'angoisse formait une boule dans sa gorge. L'instant passa. Le corps de son ami qui se relevait péniblement lui rappela comment respirer. Mais un nouveau fracas se fit entendre et ce fut avec stupeur que John se retourna pour voir foncer sur Holmes une poulie aux dimensions absolument impressionnantes.

-Holmes ! Cria-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Voyant qu'il ne remarquait pas le danger, John courut vers lui et le plaqua contre les rails. L'engin passa juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Il n'osait plus bouger. Contre lui, son ami semblait tout juste comprendre la situation. Il attendait lui aussi, les yeux légèrement écarquillés par la surprise du choc.

-Watson… Souffla-t-il.

Et le murmure vint effleurer sa joue. John frissonna, imperceptiblement. Il se redressa en position assise et se retourna vers le port où le navire coulait lentement. Ils venaient d'engendrer un incident plus que remarquable… Holmes le suivit dans son mouvement et, après de longues secondes d'observation du désastre, dit d'un ton sincèrement touché :

-Heureux de constater que nous sommes toujours amis.

**. 2/4 .**

* * *

Un avis ? Ça vous dit de voir la suite ? :)


	3. La révélation de John

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : Johnlock

**Note** : A la base ceci est un OS... Mais en fait, je l'ai écrit en quatre parties, donc je le publie en quatre chapitres ! ^^ (D'ailleurs j'ai été particulièrement inspirée pour le titre... Mh ?) Et comme les parties sont très courte, et que dans ma tête ça reste un OS, je les publie tous les quatre d'un coup ^_^

**IMPORTANT** (je crois) : En fait l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue après avoir fait une vidéo Johnlock (dispo sur YouTube d'ailleurs, [ ]/watch?v=sbJPyEkIt18 si vous voulez :) ) donc vous allez trouver dans l'histoire **des passages du film** (de Ritchie, of course) mais **pas l'intrigue** du tout... Voilà, en gros x)

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- La révélation de John -**

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il se sentit tomber. Il eut le réflexe de se redresser, quoi qu'un peu trop brusquement peut-être pour ses vertèbres endolories. Tout à fait compréhensible, après avoir passé la nuit assoupi contre l'épaule de Watson.

-Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, retentit justement la voix de son ami à ses côtés.

Il avait l'air las, mais préoccupé. Peut-être légèrement groggy par sa nuit blanche.

-Pas même une minute, continua-t-il alors que Sherlock s'étirait péniblement. J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir.

-A réfléchir ? S'enquit Sherlock avant de soupirer d'aise lorsque son dos se remis en place de lui-même. Et sur quoi donc ?

-Sur nous.

Le détective se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il poursuive sa pensée. Mais comme Watson ne semblait pas enclin à continuer, il l'encouragea.

-Et ? Quelle est donc la nature de votre conclusion ?

-Elle est bien étrange, je dois l'avouer. Et curieusement, si simple…

-Ne me faites pas languir, Watson ! S'amusa Sherlock.

Même si en théorie ils avaient tout leur temps et que ce fut étonnant qu'on ne les sorte de cette prison avant plusieurs heures, au moins. Sherlock remarqua qu'il faisait froid. Les nuages bas sur Londres annonçaient une pluie prochaine et il espéra qu'on les ait libérés avant cela. L'incident du port les avait conduit tout droit dans ce trou, peut-être que ces même services de polices auraient bientôt besoin de leur aide. Bien qu'il n'ait plus eu la visite de l'inspecteur Lestrade depuis un sacré bout de temps, maintenant. Il se demanda si Watson lui en voulait pour leur soirée mouvementée. C'était vrai que ça ne s'était pas passé aussi bien qu'il ne l'escomptait, mais ils avaient connu bien pire. Et puis c'eut été trop bête, il venait à peine de lui pardonner pour Miss Mostran. Sur ce il se rappela que le désaccord du moment était axé sur la personne d'Irène Adler. Il soupira. Que de femmes à problèmes dans leur vie commune…

-Je pense que je perds la raison, Holmes.

-A ce point ?

-Oui.

Sherlock avait cru à un mot en l'air, mais Watson était mortellement sérieux.

-Je crois que… Hésita son ami. Je crois que je tiens à vous plus qu'il ne serait convenable qu'il soit.

Le silence sembla se faire autour d'eux – malgré les cris, les rires, les grognements des prisonniers, malgré l'écho dans la rue des sabots sur le pavé des chevaux devançant leurs fiacres – alors que Sherlock n'était, pour une fois, pas certain de comprendre.

-Réfléchissez, Sherlock… Dit-il. Voilà des années que je vous suis partout, dans la moindre de vos aventures, rechignant de moins en moins alors même que les mystères que vous mettez dans vos escapades persistent.

Ledit Sherlock n'ouvrit pas une fois la bouche, ne faisant pas même mine de vouloir répondre quelque chose. Il doutait de la nature de ce à quoi il était en train d'assister. Malgré lui son cœur s'affolait derrière sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir comment penser.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, et vous le savez, continuait Watson sur le ton de la résignation.

Il sembla même osciller entre horreur et dévouement lorsqu'il ajouta dans un souffle :

-Je quitterais Mary si vous me le demandiez. Je quitterais Mary, pour vous…

Sherlock en eut le souffle coupé, au moins le temps d'une seconde, peut-être de deux. Ce qu'était en train de lui dire Watson, c'était… c'était… Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela puisse arriver un jour. Il avait été incapable de le prédire. L'idée ne lui avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit que l'on puisse y penser. Il se demanda pourquoi c'était d'avoir été pris par surprise qui le tourmentait le plus. Peut-être cela l'empêchait-il de se poser les vraies questions.

-Et vous… Reprit le médecin. Vous qui faites tout pour ne pas me voir partir.

Les vraies questions. L'enfer de tout homme qui fuit l'introspection. L'introspection était bien la seule chose que Sherlock fuyait plus que la peste. Lui se chargeait de lire en ses semblables, c'était le plus souvent Watson qui s'occupait de son cas avec plus ou moins de sarcasme et d'ironie. Aujourd'hui Watson était plus sérieux que jamais.

-Alors, Holmes, que dire à cela ? Demanda-t-il doucement, presqu'implorant.

Mais Sherlock ne savait qu'en dire. Pour une fois dans leur histoire commune Watson semblait en savoir bien plus que lui. Il s'en sentit profondément troublé, immensément perdu.

-Répondez-moi !

Mais la voix sourde et grave de leur joaillier les interrompit.

-John Watson ?

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, près de la porte, toujours sous le coup de leur conversation. Puis Watson sembla se ressaisir.

-Ici.

-Votre caution a été payée.

Il se leva et Sherlock ne put faire autrement que de le suivre, tel un automate, groggy par ses pensées. On l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse aller trop loin.

-Seulement Watson, rappela le type à l'entrée avec un sourire mauvais.

Derrière les grilles, celles que Watson venait tout juste de passer, Mary. Sherlock eut comme un poids supplémentaire au fond du ventre. Watson regarda sa fiancée, puis se retourna vers lui. Son regard était si intense que Sherlock put relire l'intégralité de ses mots dans le reflet ses yeux. Et puis il se détourna. De lui. Et il partit rejoindre Mary, à deux pas de là. Elle lui présenta son bras et il le prit, comme cela se faisait chez les gens de bonne qualité. Il n'y eut pas de dernier regard, et Sherlock le regarda partir. Loin d'ici. Loin de lui. Et il ne sut pas s'il devait vraiment s'en sentir affecté. Après ce qu'il venait d'être dit, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

**.**

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Hors le fait qu'on l'eut libéré sans raison. Sherlock pensait plutôt aux récentes révélations de Watson sur ses sentiments à son égard. Sentiments punissables par la loi de deux ans de travaux forcés… Sherlock remonta l'encolure de son manteau, le vent s'était levé, la pluie ne tarderait plus. Il avait des nuages dans la tête. Sherlock n'avait jamais réellement été poète, mais il ne trouvait pas de meilleure image pour la sensation d'impuissance qui l'assaillait au moment même. _Je quitterais Mary si vous me le demandiez._ Il se força à inspirer lentement, à expirer doucement. Il était pris de fourmillement intense au niveau de l'abdomen. _Je quitterais Mary, pour vous._ Son cœur battait à un rythme plus que soutenu, mais il ne sut dire si c'était d'angoisse ou d'autre chose. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, Sherlock perdait tout de son géni. _Et vous…_ Il fut pris de vertiges, ferma vivement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené devant un troquet. Le destin, sans doute. Il s'y engouffra sans attendre d'avantage.

Dans ce bar il s'enivra plus que de raison, mais aucune de ses pensées ne voulaient déserter. Dans sa tête on serrait les rangs, comme si sa réflexion-même refusait qu'il ferme les yeux. Mais tout cela était éreintant et Sherlock voulait absolument effacer – pour un temps du moins – Watson de son crâne. Il commanda un énième verre.

Il tanguait dangereusement lorsqu'il ressortit dans la rue, et il pleuvait cette fois. Mais Sherlock n'en eut que faire, et ce fut même à se demander s'il le remarqua. Il marcha, encore, encore, encore.

Ses pas l'avaient cette fois ci mené au Grand Hôtel et, contrairement à précédemment, il prit plusieurs longues minutes à se décider à entrer. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il venait chercher ici. Du réconfort ? Une épaule, pas amicale mais presque ? Des réponses ? Des réponses… Sherlock pénétra dans le hall du bâtiment. Il connaissait la chambre, il ne passa pas par la réception. On l'aurait de toute façon mis dehors, au vu de son état. Il ne frappa pas à la porte, mais son arrivée ne surprit personne. Irène, dans un fauteuil grand luxe, semblait presque l'attendre.

-Je commençais à désespérer de votre visite… Soupira-t-elle sans le regarder vraiment. Je me demandais même si l'on vous avait réellement libéré.

Elle se leva et Sherlock ne comprit pas de quoi elle lui parlait. Elle se rassit au bord de l'unique lit, prédatrice.

-Ou bien est-ce que vous auriez mis si longtemps à comprendre mon rôle dans votre libération ?

Son rôle… ainsi la caution venait d'elle. Mais Sherlock n'avait plus la force de continuer sur ce sujet, pas même pour mentir en se vantant de l'avoir su à la première seconde. Il avait en tête bien plus sombres préoccupations.

-Oh… Mon pauvre garçon… Fit la jeune femme en s'apercevant enfin de son état. Une mauvaise journée ?

Sa voix était moqueuse, ses intentions, intéressées. Elle n'avait rien d'une femme dévouée, mais elle était femme, et elle était là. Sherlock se laissa tomber assis près d'elle sur son matelas.

-Aller, racontez-moi tout… Minauda-t-elle.

Mais il n'avait plus la force d'aligner trois mots. Il essaya, pourtant, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Ish… blidishci… shlibish… fatigué…

-Mon pauvre amour…

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longuement. Il se tendit, puis se détendit sous ce même baiser. Il laissa son corps s'allonger sous le poids de la criminelle et se sentit se perdre sous les tendres caresses de ses mains de femme.

**. 3/4 .**

* * *

...Hm ? x)

Je ne sais pas si je dois être si contente de moi... Oo


	4. La décision de Sherlock

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas !

**Paring** : Johnlock

**Note** : A la base ceci est un OS... Mais en fait, je l'ai écrit en quatre parties, donc je le publie en quatre chapitres ! ^^ (D'ailleurs j'ai été particulièrement inspirée pour le titre... Mh ?) Et comme les parties sont très courte, et que dans ma tête ça reste un OS, je les publie tous les quatre d'un coup ^_^

**IMPORTANT** (je crois) : En fait l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue après avoir fait une vidéo Johnlock (dispo sur YouTube d'ailleurs, [ ]/watch?v=sbJPyEkIt18 si vous voulez :) ) donc vous allez trouver dans l'histoire **des passages du film** (de Ritchie, of course) mais **pas l'intrigue** du tout... Voilà, en gros x)

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**- La décision de Sherlock -**

Lorsque John s'était levé, au matin, il avait remarqué l'entrebâillement de la porte menant à la chambre de Holmes. Il l'avait poussé. Et il l'avait trouvée vide. Et quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait été libéré, et parce que malgré tout il n'était pas rentré.

Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, peut-être qu'il le fuyait. Peut-être que John s'était trompé et que ses sentiments resteraient à jamais sans réponse. Peut-être que Holmes allait déménager, peut-être qu'il allait partir pour toujours. Peut-être qu'il allait le perdre. Et qu'il ne pourrait en vouloir qu'à lui.

Soudain las, il alla jusqu'à la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un thé. Ou d'un cognac. Mais il resta bloqué sur le pas de la porte. Holmes dormait là, habillé de la veille, la tête dans les bras, les bras sur la table. John ressentit comme un intense soulagement, un poids immense envolé de sa poitrine. Mais il fronça les sourcils. Parce que Holmes ne dormait jamais dans la cuisine, par qu'il s'entait l'alcool… parce qu'il y avait dans l'air comme un genre de parfum que John connaissait très bien. Et qu'il n'aimait pas. Alors son visage se ferma et son cœur se fit plus lourd. Peut-être allait-il bien le perdre, finalement. Et John fut déçu. Déçu de Holmes. Parce qu'il ne faisait que se voiler la face, et que John l'avait pensé moins lâche.

-Holmes, appela-t-il.

Rien. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une moue amère. Il appela plus fort.

-Holmes !

Son… _ami_, grogna. Il bougea un peu. Et John quitta la cuisine. Holmes était tombé tellement bas… Il en était certain, maintenant. Il avait couché avec cette femme. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, le cacha. Il prit le journal du jour, s'assit dans son fauteuil et feinta sa lecture.

Il l'entendit entrer dans le salon. Mais rien d'autre. Il devina son regard et il sentit son silence.

-Watson…

-C'est votre choix, coupa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec lui. Pas maintenant. Jamais. Il l'entendit marcher dans l'appartement et abaissa légèrement son journal pour le regarder. Il prenait son manteau. Leurs regards se croisèrent, aucun ne se détourna. Et puis Holmes sembla vouloir parler. Il se retint, baissa les yeux. Et puis…

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire, dit-il.

John ne répondit rien. Il avait de toute façon la gorge trop serrée pour ça. Et Holmes sortit. John ne se retourna pas quand il passa près de lui pour rejoindre la porte. Il entendit seulement le battant se refermer, puis ses pas dans l'escalier. Il ne détachait plus son regard du mur en face de lui. Il avait la sensation de ne rien ressentir et d'être en même temps enseveli sous des tonnes de sentiments.

Il souffla, fermant les yeux, et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Un peu. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vie future. Sans Holmes. Avec Mary.

Sans doute serait-elle morne, cette vie. Sans gout. Ils iraient dans des soirées mondaines où Mary prendrait plaisir à se montrer. Elle surveillerait sa boisson et il devrait se faire violence pour ne pas dilapider l'argent de son ménage. Il aurait son cabinet accolé à la demeure conjugale. Il y irait le matin et serait de retour pour le déjeuner. Il y retournerait l'après midi et reviendrait à l'heure pour le souper. Pas de bagarres, pas d'armes, plus de combats. Aucune menace de mort. Le dimanche, ils iraient prendre le thé chez les parents de Mary. Il devrait taire sa vie d'avant. Sa vie de maintenant. Pour ne pas affoler ses beaux-parents. Pour leur assurer que Mary, avec lui, était en sécurité. Est-ce qu'elle le serait ? Sans doute, oui. Puisque Holmes serait sorti de sa vie.

Il ne se sentait pas menacé, pourtant, avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être en danger. Enfin… Si, bien sûr qu'il l'était. Mais il avait la sensation que Holmes serait toujours là pour le sortir d'un mauvais pas. Tout comme il faisait le maximum pour être là en retour. Mais… même s'il tournait le dos à Mary, Holmes serait-il toujours là pour lui ? Tiendrait-il autant à sa vie ? Voudrait-il toujours le sauver avec tant de hargne ?

Un frisson lui traversa le dos. Il avait peur de la réponse.

Il posa nerveusement son journal sur le meuble près de lui. Meuble sur lequel était revenue la photographie d'Irène Adler. De rage, John donna un grand coup dedans. Si le verre n'avait pas déjà été brisé de sa main, il l'aurait définitivement été.

**.**

Lorsque Holmes revint à l'appartement, John s'était assis à la fenêtre. Il l'entendit entrer mais ne se retourna pas. Il avait comme peur de ce que cet homme allait lui dire.

-Je l'ai vue.

Et John lutta pour conserver son regard au dehors. Il ne voulait pas que Holmes voit la détresse dans ses yeux. Il l'entendit refermer la porte derrière lui, et il pensa qu'il allait poser son manteau quelque part. Mais Holmes ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de la porte.

-Elle a voulut m'embrasser.

Il frissonna. Il frissonna, et il ferma les yeux. Il avait le cœur battant. Ça y était, c'était maintenant. L'aube de sa vie de jeune marié. Dès le lendemain il partirait en quête d'une bague, il demanderait la main de Mary. Il quitterait l'appartement et il sortirait de cette vie de bohème. Le frisson perdurait. En réalité, John tremblait. Il sentit quelques larmes venir s'entasser derrière ses paupières closes.

-Je l'ai repoussée.

John rouvrit les yeux. Brusquement. Le regard fixé dans la rue, il se repassa ces mots pendant de longues secondes. Il ne savait pas que dire. Il se sentait heureux, mais c'était comme si son corps refusait de le montrer.

-Oh… Fit-il seulement.

Il était comme troublé. Comme… comme s'il n'avait pas su répondre à un compliment. Le plus beau de tous les compliments. Il se sentit rougir, un peu. Il se retourna, bafouilla quelques mots, et au final se tut. Il sourit, gêné.

-Du… du thé, Sherlock ?

Il vit Holmes lui sourire à son tour, doucement, et alla jusqu'à la cuisine alors que l'autre hottait son manteau. De nouveau chez eux. A la maison. Son cœur battait si vite… Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il mit de l'eau sur le feu, elles tremblaient toujours lorsqu'il sortit les tasses. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Sherlock l'aimait.

C'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie aurait jamais pu lui faire. Et qu'importait que la loi les désapprouve. En ce jour, John n'en avait que faire des textes officiels. C'était eux qui ne comprenaient rien, et pas l'inverse. Il prit appui sur leur plan de travail. Il avait eu comme un étourdissement. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et ce cœur, qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter de battre la chamade…

-John.

Il se retourna, sursautant presque. Sherlock était là, juste là. Et il posa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes. Pendant une seconde, peut-être deux, John cessa de respirer. Puis il ferma les yeux. C'était décidé, dès demain il irait voir Mary, et il romprait leurs fiançailles. Et tant pis s'il ne pouvait donner de raison, il se contenterait de partir. Comme ça. Peu importait qu'elle ne comprenne pas, peu importait tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire, peu imp… oh… Sherlock venait de passer ses mains sous sa chemise.

Dieu qu'il était heureux.

**. 4/4 .**

* * *

C'est finiii ! Je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis, si ça vous dit ^_^

A une prochaine ! :)

Chip.


End file.
